Seireitei City Actors
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: If Toshiro could have it his way, he would have never stepped foot outside again. Unfortunately, after his michevious and hyper active computer program, Rangiku, breaks his computer, he is forced to go outside for the first time in two years. Needless to say, he got a lot more that what he asked for... (mainly Toshiro x Momo) Collab with Yuki Candy Heart
1. Jinzou Enemy

**Hi everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfic (and crossover too), done with the amazing Yuki Candy Heart! Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or Mekakucity Actors/ Kagerou Project. Anyways, on with the story**

_"Hey, long time, no see," a girl's voice said._

_Toshiro looked up to see a young girl with brown hair that was bunned up with a light blue cloth that had seemed more familiar than it should've been, a red scarf wrapped cozily around her neck with the ends flowing out in the nonexistent wind, and a black and white fuku._

_"Who are you?" he asked in a confused tone, continuing to stare at the newcomer from the corner of his teal orbs. The girl smiled sadly as the wind rustled their clothes._

_Somewhere far away from them, there was the sound of bells ringing._

_A young girl with blonde pigtails stands in the middle of a burnt down house, black ashes flying away with the breeze and away._

_A young man looks over a bridge, his face expressionless and resting his chin on his hands._

_A boy with short blonde hair and a black hood sits down on a couch, as if complentating something._

_Another young girl calmly floats on the surface of an ocean, her position similar to a drowned person's._

_In a mysterious building containing hourglasses, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, sit down, looking bored._

_Finally, a young girl with short brown hair stands on an oil rig, her cape blowing gently in the wind._

_Toshiro then noticed for the first time that they were sitting on a very large gear, surrounded by smaller gears like inside a machine or clock._

_"I see that you don't remember me," she said in a sad tone. Then she smiled cheerfully. "That's okay, everyone remembers me eventually."_

_"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. The girl continued to smile. There was a moment of silence and all you could hear were the gears turning and wind blowing before she finally spoke._

_"We have lots of time. Let me tell you a story, of how you and I met..._

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning everyone! It's August 15th, 2014, and we've just received reports that today, there will be a heat wave coming across the city. So we advise you to stay indoors and go outside as little as possi-"<em>

Click.

"I don't even go outside." A spiky, white haired male, about 17 years old muttered darkly, a hand on the remote that had just turned off the television with the annoying weather man. The teen continued typing on his computer, eyes scanning over the words on the website he was reading quickly. Toshiro Hitsugaya let out something like a sigh. August 15th, huh? He thought, lifting his plain light blue shirt that stuck to him because of sweat up to his stomach to let some air touch his heated skin.

"Oh, lighten up, Taichou!" A busty, small strawberry blond exclaimed cheerfully with a wide grin as she popped up into his view, in the process, lighting up the screen to its full brightness. The lone male winced at the light and glared at the figure on his computer.

"Rangiku!" He shouted angrily, turning the brightness level down with the help of his trusty computer. The said female let out a huff while crossing her arms over her chest that was covered by a simple, black vest hoodie that showed her long arm and a mini skirt that whipped around as she flew around her screen.

"Stop acting like an old man!" She went in annoyance with a pout. A tick mark appeared over his forehead and he moved a website to cover her and continued with what he was doing previously.

"Aw, you're no fun," Rangiku stated, sitting on top of the search bar. "Can't we go out somewhere? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No." Toshiro said bluntly and firmly, his teal eyes not even moving to glance at her.

"Well, at least open a window," Rangiku begged, a frown on her lips as she fanned herself, even though they both knew she couldn't feel heat. "It's so stuffy and dark in here! You always keep the blinds down."

"No." The white haired male repeated, still typing furiously on his computer.

"Hmph," Ranigiku pouted again before disappearing out of his sight and went who knows where.

"Finally" Toshiro said, glad to have gotten rid of the annoyance. Why would he want to go outside if he hadn't for two straight years.

_Not since the day that-_

"Oh Taichou~" Rangiku sang. The white haired boy thought angrily at her voice. The strawberry blond held two files in her hand. "Look what I have here~"

"What do you wa- RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted in alarm once he turned to look at her. The files she was holding contained pictures of him with his tomboyish sister, father, and his best friend. He would rather die than see those being deleted, even if he hadn't opened them in who knows how long.

"Hm…" The beauty mused as she waved the folders around carelessly. "What to do with these…?"

"Rangiku…don't you…" He started, clearly fuming at what she was doing. If she was a real person, he would've strangled her by now.

"Well…" She said innocently, a smirk on her lips as she winked. "If you'd take me outside, I might not delete them… or hide them… or post them on the internet…"

"You have three seconds…" Toshiro warned, trying his best to ignore the threats from the electronic female as he hovered his mouse over the 'shut down' button.

"Okay, almost done." The strawberry blond stated loudly with the files right above the recycle bin that could delete his precious images forever.

"RANGIKU!" The white haired male yelled again, jumping from his chair. As he was about to shut down the computer, his hand accidentally knock over his bottle of oolong tea, spilling it all over his keyboard. He panicked once more

"Oops?" Rangiku said sheepishly with a nervous smile and shrug as Toshiro frantically grabbed a wad of tissues and began to wipe the keyboard.

"It better work…" he muttered as he began testing out the keys. Unfortunately, only the 'T', 'E', and 'N' keys worked. Toshiro slammed his balled up fists on to his desk in frustration. "Crap!"

"You could always get another keyboard." The female suggested in a bored tone as Toshiro silently fumed over his damaged computer.

"It's the Obon festival!" The teal eyed teen yelled. "I won't be able to get another computer fast enough."

"Then go to the mall for a new one!" Rangiku exclaimed with a large grin. After all, this would get her one step closer of getting outside with her lazy Taicho "It won't take too long." Toshiro stared at her for a long minute before grabbing his phone and getting up.

"Fine," he sighed. "But just for today."

Little did he know that this would lead to a life changing event.

**Cast**

**Shintaro- Toshiro**

**Ene- Ranigiku**

**Thumbs up to those who find the Easter egg. **


	2. Jinzou Enemy II

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Mekakucity Actors belongs to Shaft Animations**

**Kagerou Project and Jinzou Enemy belong ot Shizen no Teki-P/Jin**

* * *

><p>"It's…so…hot…" Toshiro groaned as he shuffled down the sidewalk. As he passed the playground, he saw children laughing and playing as if there was no heat wave at all. His eye twitched in annoyance. Honestly, who could play in such weather that makes you feel like a baked turkey?!<p>

"Well, Taichou, I did tell you not to wear that jersey," Rangiku said in an I-told-you-so tone as she lounged in front of an electric fan. "But you just ignored me. Serves you right."

"Shut…up…" Toshiro panted as he paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "And this...is why I...hate…warm… weather…"

"Come on Taichou!" The strawberry blond cheered as he began walking again. "Almost there! You can do it!"

"How…do…you…know?!" He demanded, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"It's right in front of you," Rangiku responded bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Toshiro looked up to see a huge mall looming in front of him. People walked in and out of the store, a few casting glances at him, silently questioning why anyone would wear a jersey in such hot weather. Huge, colorful billboards flashed in the sun, advertising clothes, products, or movies. A huge Ferris wheel loomed over it all, barely hidden by the sign reading 'Shopping Mall'

"Oooh look!" Rangiku said excitedly, like a child in a candy store. "There's even an amusement park on top. Can we go on it, Taichou? Pleeeaaasssseee?"

"No," He said, annoyance laced in his voice. It was one thing to be going out after two years and another to be walking in the unbearable heat. The white haired male did not want to be out here for another second. "We came here just for the computer, no more."

"But I want to go!" Rangiku shouted as she waved her arms around and kicked her legs in the air. "I want to go! It's not fair! I WANNA GO, TAICHOU!"

"Owowowow…." Toshiro gritted his teeth as he rubbed his temples, her voice was so loud. People stared at him, but he ignored them as if they weren't even there. "Fine! We'll go AFTER we buy the computer!"

"Horray!" Rangiku jumped with joy as several hearts shot out from behind her. "You're the best, Taichou!"

"Geez," Toshiro muttered to himself as he walked in and got on an elevator. "Go out for a day, she said. It'll be fine, she said."

"Aw, c'mon, Taichou! Lighten up!" The cyber girl tried to cheer him up. "Can't be that bad, can it?"

"Hmph. That's what they always- ow!" Toshiro stopped midsentence as he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw it was a girl with blonde pig tails, bangs, green eyes, and wearing a red jersey.

"Sorry!" they exclaimed at the same time, bowing.

"No I should be-" Toshiro started, but the girl cut him off.

"It was my fault okay?!" the girl stated in an annoyed tone. "Goodbye."

"Who was she?" The other female asked, peeping from the phone monitor as he watched the girl walk off.

"Who knows," The white haired male shrugged before turning to be on his way.

"Hey…" Rangiku started, with a perverted look on her face. "Maybe…just maybe…"

"Rangiku…don't you dare finish that sentence…" Toshiro warned.

"Maybe Taichou will finally get a girlfriend!" she finished triumphantly.

"W-what?!" he spluttered. Then he regained his composure. "No way. End of story."

"Aw, don't be such a tsundere!" the strawberry blond teased. "I could see it in your eyes…"

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked her as he looked for the electronics department.

"Love at first sight…" Rangiku continued, completely ignoring him. She squealed and hugged herself. "Kya! I can't take it! It's too cute!"

"Please stop rambling," the male teen sighed. "Do you know where the computers are?"

"Beats me," Rangiku shrugged sheepishly. "Why don't you ask someone?"

"No way," Toshiro groaned. More interacting with people? One person was enough for the day...

"But-" the blond started, her mouth still open but was quickly cut off.

"I'll find it," he said firmly. The female huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest for her taicho's stubbornness.

Five minutes of searching later, he gave up.

"Okay fine," Toshiro sighed, a frown indented on his face. "Let's go ask someone." After turning his head side to side to find a staff member, his teal eyes caught someone working nearby. He immediately walked towards her, not wanting to waste any more time than he already has.

"Um…excuse me," he said as he approached a clerk.

"Oh, hello valued customer," the clerk said as she bowed. Toshiro started to feel slightly nervous, not exactly sure what to say.

"Could you tell me where the, um, electronics are?" he asked her while trying (and failing) not to look awkward.

From his phone, Rangiku snickered. "Pfft…"

"The electronics are that way," the clerk pointed in the direction he just looked at.

"Thanks," he muttered and left. As soon as they were out of earshot of the clerk, Rangiku burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…ahahaha….god!" Rangiku snorted. "You're hopeless, Taichou!" A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Let's just get the computer and-"

CRASH. The sound of a round, metallic object could be heard being thrown through a window and landing on the floor, scattering smoke everywhere.

What the hell was that? Toshiro thought. He turned around, only to come face to face with a man dressed in dark clothes and a clown mask. Frantically, he looked around for help. Unfortunately, he was all alone; all the other customers had fled. Before he could react, he felt himself fall down as something heavy hit his stomach. Looking up, he saw the man had ran up to where he was standing and sucker punched him.

"Taichou? Taichou, what's going on?! Taichou!" Rangiku demanded frantically as he hit the floor.

Before he could respond, he passed out.

Toshiro woke up to find himself in the electronics section of the mall. He looked around and noticed there were others around him, huddled up against the wall. The only light source was coming from the bright red Tv screens hanging on the walls. Toshiro gently pulled his wrists in the opposite direction.

Damn. They were tied up.

Well, at least he still had his phone.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen who are shopping-" a voice rang out, making Toshiro snap his head up. It was the terrorist who had punched him, talking into a phone. By the looks of it, he must be the leader. "Well, at least they were shopping!"

"Taichou?!" he heard Rangiku call in his right ear. Toshiro didn't respond. He was too confused and curious to.

"Well, this really isn't your lucky day, is it? Sorry," the leader said in a mock-caring voice.

What the hell is this madness? Toshiro thought, irritated. The one day I decide to go outside and I get caught up in something like this?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rangiku! Go out, she said…It'll be quick, she said…

"To the police, I commend you for your service. You can hear me right? Listen up! I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. We've seized the entire floor. The security system, communication lines, and all that crap. Listen up, owner! You're an idiot to think that you could rely on computers to maintain the building. Anyways," the leader paused to smirk. "I want a ransom of a billion yen in half an hour. Half an hour. 'No' is not an option. Got that? The exchange will happen on the roof. Try not to be late, okay? If you're late or try anything funny, well…I think we all know what will happen." He stopped the call and idly threw the phone onto the table in front of him.

"What the hell?" Toshiro muttered, looking at the group. "They're crazy…one billion yen in half an hour…"

A thought crossed his mind.

Wait- what if they can't pay the ransom? Why today of all days?!

"Taichou? Taichou are you listening?!" Rangiku frantically asked him from his phone. "Listen, taichou, I have a plan! All you have to do is hook me up to the main computer, and I'll deal with the rest! Taichou?"

"Rangiku…that's…that's impossible…" Toshiro protested half-heartily, though he was already in the process of thinking of different ways to get out of this stupid situation.

"Come on, Taichou! I-"

"Hm… I wonder if we'll all get killed?" a loud voice next to him mused.

Toshiro turned around to see a young boy with shoulder length blonde hair, a Cheshire grin and a black hoodie grin at him as he fiddled with his bindings. "Well, this is quite a mess…"

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"How can you laugh about a situation like this?!" He silently raged at the boy.

The boy, who was he anyway, frowned.

"I'm not really laughing," he sighed, shaking his head side to side while shrugging his shoulders. "Am I really gonna die? I want out! And there was a show I really wanted to see too!"

"What the hell?" Toshiro muttered.

The boy just grinned and flicked his head back to throw back his hood.

"So," he said. "Whatcha thinking? This whole time you've been looking like you're trying to find a way out. You know, the good old fashion 'distraction' strategy."

Toshiro gasped as his eyes widened in realization. How did they…

"It's quite simple really," he began to explain calmly. "But we're tied up, so the plan wouldn't work anyway."

"Hm," the boy hummed. "Let's see. Assuming that your hands are free and our captors are distracted, what are the odds of your plan succeeding?"

Toshiro stared at his sneakers.

"Well," he began slowly. "Assuming that did happen…well, I suppose 100 percent."

The boy gasped.

"100 percent?" The stranger quietly sputtered in shock. Toshiro could feel his eyes roll. "Y-you aren't joking, are you?"

"I'm serious,"

"Well, this is interesting," the boy hummed, amused. He turned to another boy beside him that Toshiro only now realized was there, even though he had a fairly large build. "How about you, Sado?"

"Yeah," a tall boy with a green hoodie, dark skin and hair that covered one eye agreed. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I think we can give you the distraction you need."

Toshiro stared at the duo of boys for a long time.

Finally, he spoke.

"Who…who are you guys?"

"Us?" the black hoodie boy asked cheerfully. "Well, we're just normal people, only we love unusual things."

"What the hell you jerk?! That hurt!" the leader suddenly snapped at the robber standing to his right. He then stood up and punched the man in the face.

"Well, this is entertaining," the black hoodie boy commented as he watched the leader beat the crap out of one of his accomplices with a mild interest. "Better than the crap they show on Tv now a days."

Toshiro suddenly felt annoyed.

"Will you shut up?!" he snapped angrily. "Everyone's lives are on the line and you're treating this like a game!"

"You!" Toshiro heard just before he felt himself being picked up by his jersey collar. "What are you rambling about, eh?!"

"I wasn't talking about anything!" Toshiro protested.

"There's no meaning to  
>the vanished every day in my dreams<br>that I was repeating."

"Well, well, well," the leader mocked. "Where'd all that bravo gone? Whoa, you're so short and skinny. Must be one of those shut-ins these days."

"You say such wonderful things.  
>You're also, yes,<br>in love with non-reality."

"No, you," Toshiro whispered softly, gritting his teeth down.

"You say it with your fingers,

despite saying nothing with your mouth."

"What did you say?!" the leader demanded. When the teen didn't reply, the leader of the terrorists shook Toshiro violently. "Hey, are you listening?!"

"You feel something connecting you  
>with a faceless, voiceless person.<br>Even though that's definitely  
>not a mutual love;"<p>

"No, you," Toshiro repeated in a louder before his eyes snapped open and he let down a cold glare with his teal eye before shouting loudly. "You're the one who'll be shut in for the rest of your life! Go rot in jail!"

"Even though that's definitely  
>not a mutual love;"<p>

"Told you it's interesting," the black hoodie boy grinned as he observed the scene before him, letting out a smirk.

"Even though, today again,  
>one day will end;"<p>

As soon as the words left his mouth, all the Tvs, shelves, and displays simultaneously came tumbling down from the entire room.

"You act like you were living;  
>do that, then sleep."<p>

What… what just happened? Toshiro thought frantically as people all around him screamed and ducked for cover.

"Ah, this is boring.  
>Even if you look away,<p>

you can't close your eyes."

"W-what the hell is happening?!" The leader demanded frantically to no one in particular. Either way, no one knew just what was going on.

"Hey,  
>at this rate of not accepting that kind of thing,<br>today again, with a disgusting face,  
>you're looking at me inside the screen?"<p>

Suddenly, a Tv that was hanging precariously behind them fell down, forcing the leader to release his grip on Toshiro, who took a few steps back and broke his already weak bindings. He blinked a few times before he lost his balance and fell down from the aggressive shaking.

"You know for sure that that's  
>not the best plan."<p>

Toshiro quickly looked around to see that everyone except for the two boys in hoodies had been knocked out. The boy in the black hoodie turned to him, his smile never seeming to leave his face.

"What's reality if it's not a lie?  
>If you don't get it,"<p>

"Right, here's your chance," the boy grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't screw up."

"How will you live in this world  
>that people manufactured?"<p>

"Same to you," he muttered in under his breath as he quickly got back on his feet and began to run, ignoring the Tv screen that he just smashed in his haste to get to the computers. Whatever.

"You also know for sure that that's  
>not the best plan."<p>

If he had looked back, he would have noticed the girl he had bumped into earlier had joined the two boys he just met. As he neared the display of computers, still flashing with red 'Warning' signs, he desperately reached out his right hand for an abandoned charger that was still plugged into the computer.

"What exists after that is definitely  
>endless feelings of isolation."<p>

"It's in your hands now, Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted as he plugged the charger into his phone. The screen changed to show chibi Rangiku faces as said female quickly downloaded herself into the main computer.

"In the room where no light shines  
>on every repeating day,"<p>

"You definitely owe me, taichou!" Rangiku declared as her face popped up on every single computer screen there, a grin spread wide over her face. She then disappeared and the white haired teen was left huffing as he stood, waiting.

"I start breaking down and  
>my noise is echoing."<p>

There was a brief pause. A few moments later, a faint 'whirr' was heard and Toshiro took a deep breath before he collapsed on the floor, his adrenaline that had been pushing through his veins disappearing in an instant.

"'I don't get this kind of thing at all!'  
>I shouted, and you said,"<p>

The last thing he saw was the metal shutters slowly beginning to rise, and sunlight began to pour in. Good. I guess that thing's useful after all.

"'I'm already tired of a toy that  
>only talks.'"<p>

Then he blacked out.

The young girl watched Toshiro sleep on one of the desks, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. A warm summer's breeze blew into the deserted classroom, making the curtains and her red scarf flutter slightly.

She smiled.

"Don't forget what happened,"

Once upon a time, there was a little monster.

This monster, who had spent an uncountable amount of time in the shadows, began to wonder where he had come from, and why?

Who in this world created me?

Why?

He tried to find others, but he was all alone with no one else.

Realizing this, the monster began to walk, all by himself, to escape the darkness.

It would be quite some time before the monster knew he was experiencing 'loneliness' for the first time.

_To be continued…_


End file.
